kissu no Riren
by KareDOC
Summary: ingin tau ciuman apa saja yang Riren lakukan? mari kita merapat hihihi
1. Chapter 1

Kumpulan Riren no kissu

Freez kiss

"Na Eren, bisa kau ucapkan lagi apa yang kau katakan bocah."

Wajah datar nan dingin mengintimidasi pemuda bernama Eren, Eren Jaeger lengkapnya.

Dengan wajah menunduk,tangan meremas ujung kaos yang lecek akibat dari remasan Eren sendiri. Mata Eren tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya,sehingga yang bertanya jengah.

Rivaille Arckerman bukan seorang pemuda yang sabar menghadapi bocah 15 tahun atau bocah yang terpaut 17 tahun lebih muda darinya,bocah yang di cintainya.

Cinta memang Unik.

"eerr Saya hanya ingin merasakan apa itu ciuman sir…" mungkin Eren adalah remaja puber yang penasaran, selayaknya remaja pada umumnya.

Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah Tan bermata hijau yang memukau.

"lalu kau ingin mencari tau rasanya dengan bibirku,Eren?" lagi mata obsidian itu mengintimidasi.

"bu bukan kah kita sudah berpacaran Sir… Rivaille." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Eren lontarkan.

"kita memang berpacaran Eren,tapi usiamu belum cukup untuk melakukan lebih dari berpelukan atau bergandengan tangan. Paham?" sebagai guru yang baik Rivaille harus menunjukan sikap yang baik,walau memacari bocah ingusan bukan hal yang baik.

"ta tapi Sir…" Eren mendongakkan wajahnya persis di depan Rivaille,mencoba peruntungan dengan puppy eyesnya.

Mungkin Riville harus banyak berdzikir atau bersemedi untuk menahan tangan atau bibirnya bertindak jauh. Atau mungkin kamar mandi pilihan lainnya.

"Tidak!" mutlak Rivaille.

Rivaille lebih memilih meneguk air jeruk dingin yang hanya tinggal sedikit,dan mencoba mengunyah es batu yang masih penuh.

"Sir,sebenarnya saya… Saya taruhan dengan Jean. Siapa yang dulu mendapatkan ciuman."

"berapa uang" Rivaille mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"bu bukan uang Sir… ta tapi membersihkan toilet sekolah…" Eren sengaja mendrama perkataannya dengan menggigit jari nya sedikit,mencoba untuk seduktif – mungkin.

"Baguslah,Aku tak perlu repot-repot membawa tisu untuk membersihkan kloset toilet sekolah yang **JOROK**." Hanya penekanan kata _jorok_ yang Eren dengar.

Harusnya Eren paham dengan kekasihnya yang maniak kebersihan.

"ta tapi Sirr…"

"Tidak!"

"Sirr…"

"Tidak Eren! Tidak ya tidak. Titik ." kembali Rivaille mengunyah es batu dalam gelas.

"Apa Aku harus memaksa Miss Petra – guru bahasamu menjelaskan kata arti Tidak Jaeger?"

Eren menundukkan wajahnya sendu,hampir menjambak rambutnya – frustasi .

"kata Armin,ciuman itu lembut. Ciuman itu manis. Ciuman itu menunjukkan kasih sayang . Sirr Erwin selalu melakukannya dengan Armin, masa Anda tidak?" dalam fikiran Eren, seorang sahabat akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ck asal kau tau,Erwin sialan itu memang dari sananya seorang fedofil mesum. Dan harusnya kau ingat Armin sudah kuliah,walau berwajah anak sekolah dasar. Umur Armin lebih tua darimu Eren."

Rivaille membuang wajahnya ke jendela,mencari pemandangan indah untuk mengalahkan pemandangan bocah ingusan yang sendu. Pohon sakura bonsainya yang berharga ratusan juta,sekawanan burung terbang atau kolam buatan berisi ikan Koi mahal – namun nihil,tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan wajah itu.

"Eren,"Rivaille melunak.

"ketika Kau berumur tujuh belas tahun, Aku akan memberikan segalanya." Tangan kekar Rivaille membelai rambut coklat Eren.

Eren menampiknya.

"Tapi taruhanku besok Sirr! Aku tidak bisa menunggu." Eren bangkit menuju pintu.

Tanpa menolehkan wajah,Eren berkata.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Mikasa jika Anda tidak bisa."

"Tunggu!" Wajah Rivaille pias.

Rivalle menarik tangan Eren, membawa tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya berada dalam pangkuannya – Eren tidak berontak.

Rivaille meneguk gelas berisi es batu, memasukan beberapa butir es batu yang kecil ke dalam mulutnya.

Mulut Rivaille yang penuh dengan es batu kini membungkam mulut Eren.

Hanya menempel awalnya,namun dinginnya bibir Rivaille membuat Eren terkejut dan membuka mulutnya.

Rivaille memasukkan es batu dari mulutnya ke mulut Eren.

Lidah Rivaille menautkan lidah Eren, es batu berada di atas lidah mereka.

Rasa dingin es batu,membuat Eren memejamkan mata.

Eren mencoba meresapi ciuman Rivaille yang dingin dan ganas.

Lidah Rivaille begitu aktif dan memabukkan,setiap baris gigi Eren tidak luput dari lidah nakal Rivaille.

"aahhnn Sirr…" Eren mulai mendesah,dinginnya es batu membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Apa yang Kau rasakan Eren?" Rivaille melepaskan ciuman, namun hanya di bibir – tidak di pipi Eren yang berubah warna seperti pasta tomat.

" erm dingin, lembut dan … membuatku ketagihan Sirr … " mungkin Rivaille sukses membuat wajah Eren seperti buah tomat.

"katakan itu pada Kirsten …"

Dan Rivaille kembali melumat bibir Eren.

Omake

"ck sial … !" Eren memandang bibirnya yang bengkak dan sedikit koyak.

"Armin bilang tidak sakit, arg …" Eren meringis ketika obat antiseptic di oleskan di sudut bibirnya.

"Jean tidak sengaja meninjuku, dan Sirr Rivaille membantuku mengobati. Dan Kau tidak ada waktu ku datang " mungkin Eren berbakat menjadi Aktor ketika Mikasa bertanya tentang bibirnya yang koyak – mengingat Mikasa dan Rivaille tinggal dalam satu atap, paman dan ponakan yang sama sama mencintai Eren.

Eren merebahkan tubuhnya di atas single bed nya.

Meraba bibirnya.

Tersenyum mengingat kembali rasa ciuman dari orang yang di cintainya.

"ahh besok Aku harus mentraktir Jean dan berterima kasih padanya, atau harus meminta maaf kalau Sirr Rivaille menanyakan taruhan itu."

Dan Eren Jaeger benar benar Aktor yang hebat.

TAMAT

'


	2. Chapter 2

Kiss

"Ahhnn… tidak … jang… an di sana. Oh…"

Erangan, desahan, dan deru nafas terputus putus sudah terbiasa menjadi pemandangan setiap malam di kamar Eren, kamar apartemennya.

"Rivaille, kumohon, Oh tidak … Engh …" tangan kanan Eren menjadi pelampiasan mulutnya yang terus meracau nikmat, tergigit hingga berdarah.

"Ssshh … seperti biasa Eren, lubangmu sempit … apa Kau menjahitnya?" rambut eboni mendesis.

Pinggul bergoyang, saling bertabrakan.

Tepukan kulit menggema bagai irama.

Kegiatan rutin tiap malam yang Rivaille lakukan, dan selalu Eren nantikan.

Tubuh Eren di jamah Rivaille tanpa absen.

Eren selalu suka akan sentuhan Rivaille, Eren selalu suka tangan Rivaille yang menjelajahi tubuhnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

Eren selalu suka cara Rivaille memandangnya dalam.

Eren selalu suka cara Rivaille menemukan titik spot dalam lubang mungilnya.

Eren selalu suka saat, …

" Rivaille … Oughh"

Saat Rivaille menciumnya ketika mereka klimax.

TAMAT


End file.
